Mission Birthday Date
by xXNejiten4everXx
Summary: Neji wanted to make Tenten feel special on her birthday, so he calls it a day off and decides to "hang out" with Tenten. Hinata, Sakura and Ino are following them secretly, hoping for some "action" between the two teammates. A certain blond-haired shinobi makes an entry and hell breaks loose! Nejiten


**A/N: **Hi everyone! It has been a while :)

This story is my fanfiction entry for contest in the deviantart group: Tentens-revenge. This story was inspired by two fanart pieces I drew for the contest, both the fanart and this fanfiction can be found on my deviantart account (link to on my profile)

**Main pairing: **Nejiten  
**Warning(s): **Plain adorableness, OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

-o-

**Mission Birthday Date**

"You really don't have to! It's just a stupid birthday, no big deal!" Tenten told Neji stubbornly as she tried to catch up with Neji.

Tenten was wearing a red qipao styled dress, which reached her mid-thighs and had two slits on each side of her hips, a pair of white 3/4 pants and black flats. Her hair was styled into her signature buns, but she had left her forehead protector at home.

Neji, who was still ahead of Tenten, was wearing a loose long-sleeved, low-necked shirt with thread that criss crossed two times at the end of the low neckline, a pair of simple black pants and his traditional shinobi shoes. His hair was styled like usual, but instead of wearing his forehead protector to cover his curse mark, he wore bondage.

"I insist, it is _your _birthday after all" Neji replied calmly. Tenten, who had finally caught up with Neji, sighed heavily before she gave Neji a nervous smile and said:

"But really, you don't have to! Can't we just train and do want we usually do, when you don't have any missions to finish?" Tenten looked at Neji closely, but Neji broke eye contract and shook his head.

"Tenten, for the first time in a long time we're both home on your birthday, shouldn't we celebrate it properly instead of celebrate it while beating criminals?" Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten as he spoke.

"I guess you're right, but it's just… odd, I guess" Tenten explained. Neji placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder in a comforting manner. Tenten looked up at Neji and met his eyes. Neji smiled genuinely and said:

"Let's go get some ramen"

**Meanwhile**

Not very far away from Neji and Tenten were three pairs of eyes watching the scene before them closely.

"Just look at them, they look so in love!" One of them, a blond haired girl, sighed out dreamily.

"Shhh be quiet, Ino, you'll end up blowing our cover" A pink haired girl hissed at the blond, Ino.

"Chill, Sakura, they are too caught up in each other to notice us" Ino explained.

"Guys, don't fight" An indigo haired girl asked quietly.

"We're not fighting, Hinata, just arguing" Sakura explained.

"Ehm okay, if you say so" Hinata mumbled unsurely.

"Girls, we better move before we lose them" Ino told the two girls as she saw the two teammates walk off in a different direction.

"Shit! Let's go" Sakura cursed under her breath.

**Back to Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten arrived at Ramen Ichiraku and took a seat in front of the desk. Neji ordered for them before Tenten even got the chance to say something, but Tenten didn't mind since Neji knew what she would like anyway.

The two sat in silence. Tenten didn't know what to say since Neji didn't want to talk about training, which was odd because that is normally what they talk about when they are together. Neji was in the same situation as Tenten, thinking deeply to himself of what to talk about with Tenten, the weather perhaps?

"Tenten, don't you think it's a lo-" Neji's awkward sentence was cut off by the owner's daughter, Ayame.

"Here you two go, our ramen couple special, enjoy!" Ayame said cheerfully as she placed a big bowl of ramen in between Neji and Tenten.

"Couple?" Tenten looked at Neji questioning. Neji felt sweat run down his neck and he was unsure of what to say.

"Ehm… well it's just the name of dish since it's a dish for two?" Neji answered while he smiled nervously at Tenten, hoping she would believe him.

"Oh" Tenten nodded her head up and down, "I get! A couple does mean two!" Tenten smiled at Neji brightly.

"Yeah, exactly" Neji replied while he sighed in relief. Tenten grinned and said:

"Well then… let's dig in!" Tenten lifted her chopsticks and licked her lips, but just as she was about to dig into the bowl a loud voice interrupted.

"Hi Ayame! Can I get a BIG bowl of ramen!" The loud, awfully familiar voice said, or rather yelled loudly.

Tenten's chopstick fell out of her hand and landed on the desk. Tenten turned her head to see who had interrupted her eating and her angry eyes softened as she saw who the owner of loud voice was.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked with a shocked look on her face. Naruto turned to face her with a grin on his face.

"Hi Tenten! What are you do-," Naruto paused when he saw Neji, "and Neji doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's my birthday an-" Tenten was cut off by Naruto.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY? How come I wasn't told of it?" Naruto asked loudly. Tenten smiled nervously at Naruto while Neji was trying hard not to strangle the dense blond.

"Well… actually this is the first birthday in a long time where I'm home and not out on a mission, so normally I don't celebrate it" Tenten replied while she smiled awkwardly at Naruto. Naruto was looking at Tenten with big, confused looking eyes.

"Ohhh" Naruto blinked in wonder while Neji wanted to drown him in the ramen for _stealing_ Tenten's attention away from _him_.

**Meanwhile **

Behind a bush not far from Ramen Ichiraku were Ino, Hinata and Sakura watching the scene before them.

"Damn that idiot to Naruto" Ino cursed under her breath angrily while she clenched her fist together. Sakura looked plain bored at the scene, as if she had expected it to happen while Hinata smiled awkwardly at Ino and tried to lighten her mood by saying:

"Don't worry, Ino. Naruto will leave them alone as soon as he is done eating" Ino turned her head to Hinata. If looks could kill, Hinata would be stone dead by now.

"Are you… defending him, Hinata?" Ino asked with a warning tone. Hinata swallowed and try to smile innocently.

"Of course not, I'm just… umm… Hey look! It looks like Naruto is leaving!" Hinata said loudly while she pointed at the ramen shop. Both Ino and Sakura turned their heads towards the Ramen shop and much to the girls happily surprise was Naruto making his way out of the ramen shop while he waved 'goodbye' to a smiling Tenten and frowning Neji.

"Finally we get to see some action without any interruptions!" Ino proclaimed proudly.

"What if they run into Naruto again?" Sakura suddenly asked. Ino looked at Sakura surprised and nodded her head.

"You're right, we just have to make sure that won't happen", Ino rubbed her chin thoughtfully before she snapped her fingers together, "Got it!"

**With 'the lovebirds' **

"Bye Naruto, thank you for the birthday wish" Tenten yelled after Naruto cheerfully. Neji rolled his eyes while he thought to himself:

"_How come she only says thanks to Naruto and not to me? Hmmm but maybe she will be thankful once she gets her birthday present? Hn, I sure hope so" _

"Neji?" Tenten called out. Neji snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Neji replied quickly.

"So what else have you planned for us to do together?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji felt his cheek heat up and he tried not to look Tenten in the eyes.

"Ehm well I thought we could go take a walk and…" Neji traveled on in mumbling.

"And what?" Tenten asked confusedly while she cocked her head to the side cutely. Neji flushed shyly before he finally managed to say:

"Well I'm planning on giving you your present at our walk together" Tenten blinked at Neji before she smiled brightly.

"You have a present for me?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course I have, it's your birthday after all" Neji explained. Tenten smiled at Neji.

"Well then, let's go take that walk!" Tenten took Neji's hand in hers and dragged him with her towards the open fields of Konoha. Who doesn't love presents?

**Meanwhile with team 'stalk Neji and Tenten'**

"Ehm… where are you guys taking me? What did I do?" Naruto asked confusedly as he was pulled along the road by Sakura and Ino. His arms had been tied together and he had been blindfolded.

"Zip your mouth, Naruto" Ino hissed at him.

"But-" A finger was placed upon his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Just keep quiet and nothing bad will happen to you" Sakura told him sternly.

"But, but what you're doing to me is bad! Dragging me somewhere while I'm blindfolded and tied up! I am innocent! I have done nothing wrong other than to eat ramen like I always so!" Naruto complained loudly.

Naruto tried to free himself by struggling, but suddenly he felt someone hit him on the head from behind and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but it is for your own good, please don't hate me" Naruto heard Hinata's soft voice say before he lost conscious and everything became black.

**Back to the 'love birds' **

Neji and Tenten had been walking around on the fields for a long time. The refreshing wind blowed softly and the fresh scent of spring seemed so much stronger than anywhere else in Konoha. Tenten took a deep breath.

"This is so relaxing" Tenten sighed out dreamily. Neji looked at Tenten with a soft smile on his lips. He loved the way the wind blow in her bangs and how soft her skin looked when the sun hit it.

"Neji, what are you staring at like that? Do I have something on my face?" Tenten suddenly asked. Neji was taken aback and blushed faintly.

"Ehm no, I just…" Neji mumbled over his own words. What should he do? Just admit his attraction to her? For Kami's sake no! It will ruin everything!

"You just?" Tenten cocked her head confusedly.

"_Damn you and your cuteness, Tenten!" _Neji cursed to himself.

"Just… nevermind, it's not important" Neji explained while he forced a smile on his lips, an awkward _forced _smile.

"Fine, if you say so" Tenten sighed.

With nothing to say an awkward silence was created between the two teammates. Neither of them knew what to say until Neji remembered something _very _important.

"_Tenten's present!" _ Neji recalled.

"Tenten!" Neji said loudly. Tenten turned her head to face Neji. She looked surprised and shocked, after all Neji rarely yells like that unless they were under attack.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked with confused eyes. Neji looked to the side and suddenly began reaching for something under his blouse?

Tenten blinked confusedly. What did Neji hid under that blouse aside from one fine piece of male body?

This something reflected itself as the sun hit it and Tenten squeezed her eyes together as the light hit her in the face. After a short while she opened her eyes fully again and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"A sword?" Tenten mumbled shockingly as she stared with big, brown eyes at the blade before her in Neji's arms. It was beautiful! Long, but not too long, elegant, clean, thin, sharp looking and _deadly_.

"Is this for me?" Tenten asked Neji speechlessly. Neji nodded his head and replied:

"It is, a weapon expert have to own a sword, right?" Tenten took the blade in her hands and ran a hand over it, feeling the cold metallic steel against her fingers. Neji looked at Tenten with a soft smile as he thought to himself:

"_I'm so glad, she likes it" _

**With the now captured Naruto**

Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto. They had tied his arms to his body and had replaced the blindfold around his eyes with duck tape to keep him from speaking.

"So what should we do now?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino looked at the still unconscious Naruto and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, wake him up for us" Ino ordered. Hinata hesitated a little before she slapped Naruto.

"Mmmm!" Was the only sound Naruto was able to say, thanks to the duck tape, when he woke up after getting slapped.

"Sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to slap you so hard, I was trying to be gentle" Hinata apologized. Naruto looked at Hinata and tried to speak again:

"Mmmm!"

"Just give it a rest, Naruto, you mouth is covered in dusk tape, you can't speak!" Ino told Naruto before she looked at Hinata and Sakura, "Now, shall we continue mission birthday date?" Ino suggested with a sly smile.

Both Hinata and Sakura nodded their head in agreement. The girls left Naruto behind, still with duck tape over his mouth and tied up, in a dark basement looking place all alone by himself.

**Back to our sweet sweethearts**

"Thank you, Neji" Tenten said sincerely as she looked up at Neji with soft looking eyes and a matching smile. Neji smiled back and said:

"No need to thank me, it is your special day after all" Tenten suddenly looked at Neji with a very determined look on her face. Neji lifted a confused eyebrow at Tenten. He suddenly found Tenten standing awfully close to him and he felt nervous. What was she going to do?

His mind was shot off when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

"_Is Tenten kissing me on the cheek?" _Neji asked himself. Tenten's lips moved away and Neji touched his cheek while blinking.

"Awww your all red in the face" Tenten giggled. Neji's face turned red and he moaned in annoyance:

"Not funny, Tenten" Tenten poked him on the cheek while she continued to giggle like a little child.

"But it is" Tenten replied childishly. Neji sighed and asked:

"If I agree with you will you stop giggling like a 5 year old?" Tenten stopped her giggling and looked at Neji.

"Maybe" Tenten answered childishly.

"Tenten, how old are you? Eight?" Neji asked Tenten with a raise eyebrow.

"Well I'm older than you! So if I'm eight, then you're seven" Tenten replied with big grin on her face. Neji couldn't help, but smile at her.

"Let's go" Neji said softly as he and Tenten made their way back to the inner parts of Konoha. What neither of them notices was the flash of a picture being taken of them _together_.

**The en- Wait a minute!**

"This is gold, girls! It starts with a kiss on the cheek, then on the mouth, then some tongue, then their clothes goes off and then-"

"Ino, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!" Sakura hissed to Ino.

"Ehm guys, shouldn't we go back and free Naruto?" Hinata asked unsurely. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before they both replied:

"Later, he can wait"

"Umm okay"

"_I hope Naruto is okay" _Hinata hoped. 

**With Naruto**

"Mmmm!" Naruto tried once again to yell after help.

"_Sakura? Hinata? Anyone? A little help here, please! I really need to pee!" _Naruto thought to himself desperately.

**THE END!**

-o-

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Leave a **review** and tell me what you think :)

**Important note for followers/readers of my story, Date me! **

I have been looking every chapter of Date me through and corrected any error I have seen, but so far I can't replace the chapters until I have I corrected some broken links (the links to the girls' dresses) I have, instead of finding some very long Google links, drawn the girls wearing the dresses and the drawing is almost finish.

As for my next project; a lot of you were curious to know who Temari's lover/flirt is, so I have decided to write a side story to Date me, which will reveal who Temari's Mr. Lover is ;) I will write the story completely finished before I upload it since I'm unsure of how long it will be, although it won't be very long!


End file.
